The picture of Miss Natural
by AveSei
Summary: Killer T cell finally get a way to get back at Natural Killer. The only person who doesn't get humiliated here is Dendritic Cell who's harvesting some new receipts. Light spoil about NK cell embarrassing past and Dendritic Cell and his new friend the good bacteria.


**Titre:** La photo de Miss Natural

 **Auteur:** Amy

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

Some non-English speaker gone through the bother to read this one so it's only natural to give the English version right?

Have fun!

* * *

Killer T was in search of something, anything, to reverse the situation.

He had enough of this stupid NK, his eternal rival with who he fought the cancer cell. Now it looked like they meet and over and over recently! Like that other neutrophil and his buddy the red blood cell, but it was nothing alikes he hated that girl.

It was in this state that he came into Dendritic Cell office.

« I need your help.  
_ Oh, why? He asked with a malicious smile »

KT's face was affected by a quick anger before to stay calm. Finishing like that… but how many of His pictures were taken, then used on other cells?

He didn't dare to push this thought further. In any case, he wanted it and he will.

« I need proof on NK cell.  
_ Is it to activate yourself? Aren't you a little too young for it? You aren't a Naive anymore. Replied the Dendritic Cell who took a real pleasure of the situation  
_ I need it to activate myself you can say that.  
_ Your fights are counter-productive to the body, you know. It helps nobody so I don't know why I would do this in the first place, sorry! »

Dendritic Cell drank a bit of his tea, KT now cornered. What other option he had to get NK?

His instincts interrupted his train of thought :

« A BACTERIA? WHERE?!  
_ Sssh, it's my new assistant. »

A little red being was behind Dendritic, all afraid. He looked like a Naive like this… pff.

« A good bacteria. »

He kept his eyes on it when Dendritic Cell kept defending his friend :

« Stop to scare him… oh, I have an idea. If you were kinder to it for now?  
_ What? Replied the cells, confused »

Dendritic Cell took his new friend, shush him down and put it in front of KT on his desk. Poor little thing was still afraid under the gaze of the murderous cell.

« Be kind to my new friend and you'll have what you search! »

He had his camera, of course.

« You mean… you literally want me to do it for you?  
_ You made it all sad! So you're going to calm it down, comfort it, hug it, kiss it-  
_ KISS ?!  
_ Be all cuddly so it's on a good mood again like before you came here. »

He looked again at the little bacteria, which would've run away if it weren't for his bigger friend.  
We will keep the dignity of KT, and skip that scene but let's say that it was very healing to Dendritic Cell which gave to KT what he wanted and his friend the bacteria got back to sleep all happy after a cuddle session in the big arms of the immune system cell.

KT kept the secret files under his arm, in search of a safe place to get through it. When he opened it with all the softness that his brute was able to put he…

That were several hours that his colleagues were worried about him, not understanding why he stopped to patrol, he, the leader.

He was just sitting at one of the fountains. Not moving, like a statue. The platelets were playing around him like he wasn't even alive.

« Is the boss... ok? »

KT being ok or not was… hard to describe.

He wanted to see NK under a humiliating light, sure. Something like her embarrassing debuts and… yeah, he could see her debuts.

In the Macrophage's uniform.

Everyone shared the opinion that the Macrophage was kinda their idol, graceful and dangerous, so soft and pretty. The outfits which come with of course captured their softness.

NK...softness? NK…graceful? NK… PRETTY ?!

Because of the picture he had in mind, his train of thoughts kinda fucked up on the information. He had just the photo in mind.

Until a voice coming from the person of the picture came out :

« What are you doing, dumbass? »

The dumbass looked at her and what he had left of consciousness was brutally crashed into the transition that the person on the picture was now in front of him.

It was impressing, to say the least, to see how KT just… violently nosebleed and fainted, interrupting the platelets who were playing around.

« Seriously what the... »

She stopped to talk when she noticed THIS PICTURE who kept following her around it seem, trying to at least get on the floor before to be reduced to shred by the cells. The platelets were impressed.

Nobody saw anything, nobody besides…

She took him away where nobody came and took the occasion to kill some stupid germs trying to get their way in the body.

She waited that he wakes up, flustered.

KT was surprised to be still alive and to see NK still over him.

Flustered.

Yes. That's what he wanted.

This face, this weakness, that's what he needed!

KT just wiped the blood on his nose and said nothing while she just averted his gaze.

« You shut your mouth or I kill you. »

He stood up, she knew she was on the spot and he would use it but…

All he did is pat her head.

Like this.

Fucking asshole.

« Yeah, I'll say nothing. »

She was at this to bring him back to wherever the fuck he was to be unconscious, and he looked at her with a smile. She didn't like his smile but she had to admit that more angered she looked, more likely she was to lose.

« At a condition though.  
_ What ?! »

NK was… with a group of Killer T.

She was just kinda there, with her cup of tea, surrounded by the giant who laughed really loudly. Why.

« No, really, why.  
_ Because nobody saw you beside me, stupid.  
_ And then? I work alone, why should I- »

Another cell just took her hand to greet her :

« Hey, good job on the cancer cell!  
_ Yes, good job! Added another  
_ Honestly, our leader would've been lost without you- »

He couldn't say more, the leader punched him.

« So just you see my guys before you think you can take cancer on such an advanced state alone. That was stupid, Miss Natural. »

He waited for a reply, as usual, but she said nothing, looked away muttering and drank his tea.

He smiled.

The break finished quickly and NK tried to escape without being noticed, but she still was as everyone was waving to her and telling her good luck on her own patrol.

And even the squad came to stop here.

« Oi, you don't just leave like this.  
_ Oh, what else? I filled your conditions, I saw enough of you all, I get back to work. »

Yeah, thinking about it he had no reason to keep her.

Which ended on them just looking down at each other. He was too proud though.

He didn't care about losing, he had what he wanted or even more. He was time to get her though.

He put himself at her height, making her step back and he just… kissed her on the forehead.

She stood still, KT cackling and turning back to hide his glowing red face.

« See ya, Miss Natural. »

« Fuck you! »

NK left in pure anger, with a red which would make envy a red blood cell on all her face. She was fuming. Next time, it's official, she kills him.

Never KT looked so confident.

And in time of pause, it happened, for a little time, that he thought about this picture and yeah he made a good choice in giving her a peck before that she runs away.


End file.
